Teen Titans: A leaf by any other name UPDATED
by Quick Draw Mc Graw
Summary: The Titans are in an intense battle against some of their worst enemies. When things go from bad to worse a mysterious female appears. Can this girl be a new member to the team?I've added about 10 more chapters and they are way longer than B-4!Dontmissit
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans: A Leaf By any Other Name  
  
This is my first fan fiction so try not to kill me.  
  
**Chapter One: Trouble on the Horizon**  
  
It was a bright, sunny day at Titans tower. Everything was the same. Raven was reading a big gray novel, Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games on their playstation 2, Starfire was pestering Raven about how she wanted to go to the mall, and Robin was in his room trying to figure out how he could improve his ninja kick by 50%.  
All of a sudden, their alarm went off. "Oh Man!" said Beast boy, "Every time we play PS2 someone starts causing trouble downtown." Robin dashed into the room shouting his usual "Titans Go!" and they were off.  
As soon as they arrived downtown, the trouble started. It didn't help that Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Plasmus, and Cinderblock were there. It also didn't make the situation any better when the Titans realized that they had learned to fight as a team.  
  
**Chapter Two: Bad To Worse**  
  
After about 20 minutes, the situation had gone from bad to worse. Cinderblock had landed a defaning kick at Beast boy's head. (Beast boy was now laying in a dumpster with drool going down his face) Jinx was in a death match with Starfire and you could easily see a lot of hair pulling and slapping going on. Raven was trying her best to get Gizmo off Cyborg before any circuits were damaged as well as trying to prevent Cinderblock from doing any more damage to Beast boy. Not to mention, poor Robin was trying not to be killed by Plasmus and Mammoth as they mercilessly teamed up on him.  
40 minutes had past and the Teen Titans chances were slightly improving. Beast boy was awake and attacking Gizmo. Robin had K.O'd Mammoth. Raven and Cyborg were holding up against Cinderblock, and Starfire was being put in a headlock by Jinx and was squealing with pain. You could easily see that Plasmus has had enough. With 5 well-aimed sludge balls the titans were pinned to the ground.  
Cinderblock had raised his hand and was just about to finish off Robin when something marvelous happened. Out of nowhere, a giant vine appeared. It wrapped itself around cinderblock and pinned him to the ground. Cinderblock yelled with anger.  
A figure emerged from a top a building and stood for a moment. Said figure then jumped from the roof and landed gracefully in front of the enemies.  
The person was wearing green pants and a green tunic. Around her waist was a thick leather belt, which followed up across the chest and over her shoulder. She was wearing heavy leather boots and what looked like a sword and sheaf behind her back. As well as a large red shield with a pattern of leaves attached to her back. She had emerald green eyes and thick brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. The strangest thing about her was her crafty smile, which made it look like she knew something that they didn't.

**Chapter Three: Ella's Assistance**

Her eyes traveled from Beast boy's open mouth, to Raven's expressionless face, to Starfire's look of delight. Cyborg and Robin were too busy looking at the Enemies to notice her. She took one look at them covered in goop, pinned to the floor. Then she looked at the gang of troublemakers. (Except for cinderblock who was still lying on the ground.) Then she simply stated.  
"That's not very nice." It was on. They all at once flew at her. She quickly dodged their attacks and withdrew her sword. It was gleaming in the sunlight. With a few short slashes. The Titans bonds were cut. She grabbed Robin's hand and shook it.  
"The name's Eleanor Greenleaf. But you may call me Ella." Robin nodded. She continued. "I was passing through when I noticed you guys in a bit of trouble and thought I might be of some assistance."  
"Yeah we were" said Robin "Thanks"  
Their recent freedom gave the Titans new hope. With Ella's help, the gang of past enemies was locked up safely in jail before dinnertime.  
"Thanks for all you help Ella." Said Robin  
"Oh yes! Yes! Thank you Ellanora!" Said Starfire  
"My pleasure! It was fun! Oh and by the way, I'll be seeing you." Said Ella and with a last parting glace she leaped up an emergency fire escape on a building and was out of sight.  
Back at the Titans tower, everyone was wondering if they would see Ella again.  
Robin said, "I should have asked her to join the team. Then there would be as many girls as there are boys."  
Beast boy said "Yeah. Did you guys see all the weapons she had? They were so cool!"  
Starfire said, "I wonder if we will ever see her again. She said we might."  
Raven looked out the window and said, "The future holds many secrets. One thing is for sure. Only time will tell."  
And with that last remark, everyone settled down to do what he or she loved most.  
Robin went back to figuring out if he could improve his kick by 50%, Beast boy and Cyborg went back to playing PS2, and Starfire went back to pestering Raven. Everything was as it should be.  
For now!  
  
What did you guys think??? That was my first fan fiction ever! Try not to be too mean thought!


	2. A sollution

Teen Titans: A Leaf By Any Other Name – Part Two  
  
I would have finished it earlier but I was busy. Thank you teentitansgirl14 for your review! I took the comments you gave me into consideration and hopefully, this time the story will be improved. Sorry the first chapter is so short but I am getting used to writing long chapters.  
  
Chapter Four: A Solution  
  
It was a devilishly hot and boring day. Raven didn't feel like reading and was up on the roof meditating. Starfire was attempting to make lemonade but had somehow melted the glass pitcher into a pile of purple goo. Beastboy and Cyborg were half-heartedly playing their new PS2 game. While Robin, was lying on the ground drooling and waiting for Starfire's lemonade. Starfire said, "This is not amusing. What should we do?" "Yeah." Said Beastboy "I've been playing this game so much I think my eyes are going square." "I doubt any trouble is going on in town but lets go patrolling anyways." Robin replied. They grabbed Raven off the roof and headed out. 


	3. Un Required Assistance

Chapter Five: Un-required Assistance  
  
They arrived downtown and began to spread out. Robin and Raven went left and the other three went right. Everything was going smoothly until Robin and Raven heard noises in a nearby alleyway. Raven went to investigate, while Robin quickly called the other Titans, who arrived in seconds. Beastboy transformed into a Tiger and they stealthily entered the alleyway. As soon as they entered, they were face to face with a sight that made them freeze in disbelief. A boy about Robin's height was fighting head on with Plasmus and Cinderblock.  
The boy had shoulder length light purple hair, blue eyes, and numerous daggers strapped to his waist. He wore a dark jean jacket that had been ripped in several places, heavy black leather boots, navy blue pants, and a blue shirt. They also couldn't help noticing the shiny gold earring on his left ear. He was cool. It was quite a scene. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were staring dumbstruck with looks of pure disbelief. While Starfire and Raven were staring, heart eyed with drool running down their faces like Niagara Falls. The funny thing about the situation was that the boy was winning.  
The titans formed in to a huddle. "Um... maybe we should like help him out or something, right?" Beastboy asked.  
"Well by the looks of things he doesn't need it, BB," Cyborg commented.  
"I think we should ask him to join our team. What do you guys think?" Raven mumbled.  
"Oh! Yes, yes!!" Starfire squealed.  
"Okay, we'll ask him," Robin decided. They continued to watch the battle and discuss how to ask the mystery boy to join the team. The mysterious boy kept on throwing punch after punch and delivering kick after kick at Plasmus and Cinderblock. 


	4. Who Are You?

Chapter Six: Who Are You?  
  
Before the Titans knew it, the battle was over. The mysterious boy, after locking Plasmus and Cinderblock in a nearby dumpster, quietly dusted off his hands and turned around. He studied them for a split second then asked, with his British accent, "Who the devil are you?"  
All the Titans replied, "Ummmm..."  
Then Robin worked up his courage and said, "We're the Teen Titans."  
As soon as Robin said this, all the Titans attempted to make impressive poses but failed miserably. (Beastboy fell flat on his face.)  
The mystery boy asked, "What do you guys do?"  
Cyborg said proudly, "We protect the innocent and fight the bad guys." The team all smiled.  
The mysterious boy stated, "Well, you're not doing a very good job, are you?" The Titans frowned.  
Beastboy said rather angrily, "Well it's not your job to judge us on how well we fight. You've never even seen us fight."  
The mysterious boy then said, "You're absolutely right. You guys were too busy watching me to help at all! Good Day!" With that comment, he turned right around and walked away.  
Robin looked at Beastboy, "Nice job airhead! Titans Go!" They all raced after him yelling, "Wait, wait, wait!"  
He turned, "What? Have you come to tell me how much better you are then me?"  
Robin said, "No, we've come to apologize for my idiotic friend's words." Beastboy glared at him. "We want to ask you if you'd like to join us."  
"Join you in what?"  
"In fighting crime in the city," Robin told him.  
"Do I have to wear a dorky costume?"  
"Um, no," said Raven.  
"Where do you guys stay?" he asked.  
"In Titans Tower," Beastboy said.  
"Oh, yeah. I've seen the place." He glanced at Starfire. "Do I get to pick my room?"  
Starfire giggled madly and blushed.  
"No," Robin said icily.  
"Fine, whatever," he waved it off.  
"So, what's your name?" Raven asked shyly.  
"Oh. I'm Slade."  
Everyone yelled, "What?!?" and jumped back.  
"Nah, I'm just messing with you. The name's Cloud."  
Everyone relaxed. "Oh."  
"Can I still join?" He asked.  
"No," Beastboy said.  
Cyborg hit Beastboy on his head. "Sure you can," he said. "Cool!" said Cloud. 


	5. The Meeting

Chapter Seven: The Meeting  
  
After traveling back to Titans Tower with their new comrade, the Titans sent an E-mail to Aqualad informing him about the new member. While everyone went back to his or her daily rituals Robin decided to give Cloud a tour of his new home. "So," said Cloud after he had been given a room 2 floors away from Starfire, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
"Well we have a PS2, lots of games, movies, books in Raven's case, and we fight and train," Robin told him.  
"Cool."  
"So, what do you like to do?" Cy asked him.  
"Throw daggers and hit stuff," Cloud replied.  
"Oh," Cy said, looking slightly put out. They wandered around a bit more and showed Cloud the rest of the tower. Then they all sat down to dinner made by Cyborg.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Robin asked Cloud.  
"My dad taught me most of it and when he died I had to live on the street. You learn to protect yourself after your first gang beating," he said.  
The Titans stared at him. "What's with you guys and staring at me? Don't you know it's rude? It's like you've never seen a British street kid with amazing fighting skills and a gorgeous smile."  
"Sure..." said Beastboy. "Well, I'm gonna go watch a movie now so whoever wants to join me can come." As soon as Beastboy got settled on the couch and was about to put in his favorite monster movie, the alarm went off again.  
"Oh man! Two in one day!" groaned Cyborg. "I don't believe this crap."  
"Deal with it, Cy," Robin said. "Titans Go!"  
As they were running out the door, Cloud pulled Raven aside. "Does he always act like this?" he asked.  
"Yup," Raven replied, "You'll get used to it."  
"You guys certainly are a weird bunch of people," he stated.  
"Hey you're not perfect either," Raven told him.  
Robin turned around and yelled, "Are you two gonna stand there all day and talk about going on a date or are you gonna come and help save the town?"  
Raven blushed scarlet and flew away.  
The Titans headed straight for the intercontinental bridge that was conveniently located outside the town. It seemed that a flame-throwing fiend called Pyro was sending cars up in flames for his own enjoyment. Quick as a flash, Cloud ran into a car that Pyro was about to inflame and rescued the trapped people. Beastboy said, "Whoa! How did you do that, man?"  
"I am able to walk through solid objects. It is helpful when you're being chased by rabid street dogs." Cloud replied. Once again, a crowd of stares met Cloud.  
"What else can you do?" asked a jealous Robin.  
"I can fly," said Cloud. "Now can we stop the talking and fight?"  
"Right. Sure," said Robin. Both Titans looked back just in time to see Beastboy's hair catch fire. It was quite amusing to see Beastboy run around screaming in circles. Cyborg picked him up and threw him off the bridge and into the water. Beastboy let out a sigh of relief, and turned into a hawk and flew back onto the bridge. He began angrily pecking at Pyro. All the Titans joined in the battle. Too bad, it wasn't enough. No matter what attack they threw at him he countered it with a stronger attack of his own. Things were really starting to suck. Could the Titans really lose?? Of course not! This is the part of the story where famed Ella makes her fashionably late entrance.  
"Hey Guys! Whassup?" Ella asked. Once again, her eyes traveled around the group. Something gave her a hint that things weren't going good. Whether it was Raven stomping out the fire on her cape, Beastboy with his singed hair, Starfire crying in a corner over her 2nd degree burned hand, Cyborg attempting to scale the bridge after being thrown off, or Robin being held in the air by some crazed pyromaniac.  
"A little help here?" Robin gasped.  
"Oh! Sure!" she exclaimed. Then out of nowhere, Cloud flew to Ella with a chain at hand. He threw one end to Ella. She snatched up the chain not looking at Cloud. Together they ran full speed at Pyro and totally clothes lined him! Since thinking fast was not one of Pyro's strong points, he dropped Robin and fell headlong off the bridge. As soon as he hit the water, he changed into a gigantic cloud of steam. This was the end of him. "Excellent!" said Ella. "Quick thinking!" For the first time she actually glanced at Cloud. She had been so caught up in the action that she hadn't even noticed that Cloud was there. "Um..." was all she could manage to say.  
"Uh..." Cloud wasn't doing any better with forming words.  
"What? Oh, yeah. You guys haven't met yet. Cloud meet Ella. Ella this is Cloud. Can we go home now?" Beastboy said.  
Robin then said, "Titans, huddle. Except for you Cloud. You just... keep... standing there." The Titans huddled. "I think we should ask Ella to join the team before Slade tries to persuade her. What do you guys think?"  
"Sure," said Cyborg. "She's a good fighter."  
"Yeah, and she's hot!" Beastboy said. Raven and Starfire shot icy looks at him.  
"Well, she is a good fighter..." Raven said slowly.  
"Oh, yes, and she has lovely hair! I wonder if she likes to go to the mall," Starfire said.  
"Well then it's decided," Robin said. They looked back at Cloud and Ella who were attempting conversation but not really succeeding. "I think they're kind of taken with each other."  
"Way to state the obvious, Robin," Cyborg said grinning as the Titans walked back to them.  
"So... You're a Titan?" Ella nervously asked Cloud.  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
"Hey guys," Beastboy said. "Sorry to interrupt your killer conversation but we have a question for Ella."  
"Huh? Oh sure," Ella said. "Ask away."  
"Would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked her.  
"Really? I'd love to!" She answered excitedly. Cloud smiled. Raven and Starfire glowered at Ella and the thought of losing Cloud though they never really had him in the first place. The Titans returned to the Tower. Robin gave Ella a tour of the tower and she chose a room near Star's and Raven's. 


	6. Get Your Game Face On!

Chapter Eight: Get your game face on  
  
Cyborg walked slowly down the hall. Whenever he reached a door, he would pound on it and call, "Room check in five minutes!" Ella stuck her head out of her room. "What's a room check?" she asked him. "It's where we all meet in the TV Room and then we make our way upstairs making sure each room is clean," he answered. "Okay." Everyone assembled in the TV Room and got ready for the inspection. Raven's room was first. As soon as Robin was about to open her door, she knocked his hand away. "Trust me. It's clean," she said. Not wanting to get on Raven's bad side, Robin went on to the next room. When they opened Starfire's room, they noticed that it was spotless. Ella's room gave the Titans quite a shock. She had painted the walls dark green and added many plants and vegetation as decoration. It kind of looked like they had left the tower and stepped into a forest. Weird. "I like the forest," Ella tried to explain. "Is it a problem?" "No, of course not," Robin answered. They went to Beastboy's room. It was not a pretty sight. The floor was littered with old pizza boxes, video games, and socks. Beastboy was sentenced not to leave his room until it was clean. They continued without him. Robin's room was next. Apart from the newspaper clippings that were on the walls, it was adequate. Cyborg's room was of course spotless. No one knew this but he was a total neat freak. Last but not least was Cloud's room. He had many dagger filled shelves and a few training devices. Strangely, the Titans got the creeps when they entered. Other than that, it was clean. "Now what?" Cloud asked. "How about we grab BB and hit the mall guys?" Cyborg questioned. "Sure! Will you girls be okay without us?" Flirted Robin "No, we'll die," Raven said sarcastically. "Yes, we'll be fine. Now go!" said Ella grabbing Beastboy by the collar and pushing them out the door. With that, the boys headed for the mall. "Now what do you guys want to do?" said Raven though she didn't really want to know. "Let us get some of the junk food and play a game of some sorts. I have been wanting to play the Truth or Dare game for some time," said Starfire. "Whatever," Ella said. "Same," said Raven. "I'll get the junk. You guys get comfy," said Ella. Now that they were settled on the couch with M&M's, chips, pizza, and popcorn, they were ready to play. "Who starts?" asked Raven. "Oh! I'll start!" Starfire exclaimed. "What must I do?" "You ask "Truth or Dare?" to one of us," Ella said to her. "Okay. Raven, Truth or Dare?" Star asked. "Um, how about dare. I don't want to say truth," Raven said. "Fine. You have to eat a whole bowl of my pudding of sadness!" Starfire said. Raven gulped. It was funny watching Raven turn from purple to green to red. After she finished, she took a trip to the washroom. It was 15 minutes before she returned so they could continue. "That was disgusting," she said weakly. She glared angrily at Ella who was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically at her. "Ella, you're next. Truth or Dare?" "Dare," Ella said without hesitation. Raven thought for a second then said, "You have to delete Beastboy's highest score on his new game!" Starfire gasped. "Fine," said Ella. With a few clicks on Beastboy's PS2, the high score was long gone. "Oh! Ella, Beastboy will be thoroughly angered with you," said a shocked Starfire. "Meh! Whatcha gonna do?" Ella replied. "Now Starfire! Truth or Dare?" Starfire stated, "Truth." "Okay, do you want to kiss Robin?" Ella asked shrewdly. Starfire opened her mouth and was about to reply when the door swung open and the guys marched in. Starfire gave a gigantic sigh of relief. "We'll finish this later," Raven said as she walked out the door. "Did something happen?" Robin asked looking concerned. "What's with that empty bowl of pudding of sadness over there? Is something wrong?" "No, friend Robin," Star replied quickly. "Raven was just wanting a quick snack." Starfire got up hurriedly and left a confused looking Robin behind her.  
Beastboy was turning on his PS2 when he noticed that his game was deleted. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What happened to my game?" Ella discretely stood and ran to the roof and stayed there for the rest of the day. All the guys wore puzzled looks.  
"Women," Cyborg said as he shook his head. 


	7. Romance Is In the Air

Chapter Nine: Romance is in the Air  
  
Ella was sitting on the roof cross-legged, playing her flute when Cloud stepped onto the roof. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked.  
"No, it's okay," she replied.  
"So. You deleted Beastboy's game, huh?" he asked.  
"Um, what makes you say that?" She replied, looking guilty.  
"Well, you walked out of there pretty quickly after he got all mad. And, Starfire told me."  
"She did WHAT?" Ella stood up angrily.  
"Whoa. It's not my fault. She was just talking about your game and she told everyone what you did. Beastboy is on the prowl for you."  
"Oh, Damn."  
"Yeah! You're probably dead." Cloud said, looking into her eyes.  
"Yeah! But...it was funny! I guess," She said looking at him. "Jeeze," she thought, "someone could get lost in his eyes if they stared long enough." All of a sudden, something went horribly wrong.  
"ELLA!" Yelled Beastboy. "YOU BETTER NOT BE UP THERE OR YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
"Oh Crap!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to make my leave now. Cover for me!"  
"Okay" Cloud said "See you!" "Why now?!?" Cloud thought angrily. Ella turned around and flew off the roof.  
"Great!" said an angry Beastboy "She's not up here!"  
"Yeah" said Cloud "Did you know that Raven told her to do it?"  
"WHAT? Now I have 2 people to kill? RAVEN, ELLA you can't run forever!" Beastboy started mumbling curses as he stomped inside. Cloud followed him.  
Beastboy was still angry at dinnertime when Ella and Raven didn't show up. To his misfortune, he burnt his tofu, to everyone's relief. Meanwhile, Ella and Raven were hiding in Raven's room eating the pizza they had just ordered. They were plotting on how to kill Starfire and avoid Beastboy at the same time. Suddenly, Starfire ran into the room. "Now Beastboy is angry at me!" she said hurriedly. "Can I stay here?"  
Raven and Ella looked at each other. "Why is he mad at you?" Raven asked.  
"Because I was playing the game, too!" She replied miserably.  
"Okay, you can stay," Raven, told her. Then, someone started pounding on the door.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ALL OF YOU!!!" Beastboy yelled. Quick as a flash, Ella had the air duct open and was crawling through it. Raven was about to climb into it when the door burst open and Beastboy was running at them. Ella pulled Raven into the duct and they left Starfire to fend for her-self. After a week of dish duty, the girls' debt was repaid and Beastboy was happy. 


	8. A Night To Remember

Chapter Ten: A Night To Remember  
  
The fourth of July was approaching fast. It seemed that every time someone brought up the subject, the alarm would go off. On July 2nd, at breakfast, Robin said quickly, "The fourth of July is coming up. What do you guys want to do?"  
"I dunno," said Cloud "What can we do? Are you guys allowed in bars yet?"  
Beastboy replied, "No! What do you think we are? 17?"  
"Just wondering..." said Cloud.  
"I think we should have a display of those fireworks!" said Starfire.  
"I think I'll stay in my room," Raven said. "I don't want to be around with you guys trying to put off fireworks."  
"Maybe we could all sit on the roof and watch other people put off their fireworks," Cyborg suggested. "It's a lot safer."  
"I agree," said Raven.  
"Yeah, we can get tons of junk and totally pig out!" Ella said happily.  
"Well then it's decided. On the fourth of July we'll sit out here and watch fireworks," Robin said with authority. Just as if it were planned, the alarm went off. Some girl named Icicle was robbing a bank downtown. As soon as they arrived, they could tell that this would be no sweat. Icicle hadn't totally mastered her powers yet. The battle ended shortly and the Titans returned to the tower with minor injuries. Robin was completely unharmed. Raven had to put on a new cape that wasn't covered in frost, Cloud had to polish his dagger that had rusted in the ice and Beastboy had to redo his hairstyle. However, the rest of the team didn't do too well. Cyborg had to fix some microchips that were damaged by water, Starfire had a small case of frostbite, and Ella had to sit by the open oven for a while as her leg defrosted.  
The team decided that for the next two days Robin, Cyborg and Cloud would fight crime. While Starfire and Beastboy went food shopping. Ella and Raven would decorate the roof. When the fourth of July rolled around, everyone was excited. At eight o'clock, they all assembled on the roof, ready to party. Cyborg was a bit tired after being forced to carry the whole entire sound system all the way up to the roof. After the system was booted up, everyone started to dance except for Raven who sat there trying to read. Finally, she gave up and just listened to the music. Robin and Starfire started dancing at a slow song and Beastboy asked Raven to dance. She only agreed after he promised not to make jokes for a week. Cloud and Cyborg started looking around for Ella, not wanting to be the odd man out. She was nowhere to be seen. They gave up and started eating. Ella was behind a giant crate hiding because she was too shy to dance with anyone. It took a while but Cloud finally found her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"I'm, um, sitting..." she replied nervously.  
"I can see that," he said. "Why aren't you at the party?"  
"Uh..." she looked down. "I was looking for my ring. I lost it..." she smiled and said quietly, "Yeah that's it!"  
"I didn't know you had a ring," Cloud said.  
"I don't. That's why I'm looking for it," she replied.  
"C'mon. Let's go back," he said.  
"No... I think I'll just stay here. You can go," she said.  
"Please..." he said and gave her puppy dog eyes.  
"Uh..." she said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the party.  
"Where were you guys?" Beastboy exclaimed. "The fireworks are about to start!"  
"Uh... Where we YOU guys?" Cloud asked, changing the subject, as he turned slightly red.  
"Over here," Beastboy replied.  
"Hey! Look!" Starfire said. "Fireworks!" Everyone sat down to watch the show. After about an hour of watching fireworks, Beastboy started the music up and everyone began dancing again. Ella tried to slip away but Cloud grabbed her and started dancing with her. A slow song came on and Beastboy asked Ella to dance. Since she didn't want to dance with him or hurt his feelings so she said she was dancing with Cloud. Cloud happily accepted. Beastboy, looking rejected, left to find Raven who was dancing with Robin. He went looking for Starfire instead and was about to ask her to dance but Cyborg beat him to it. He miserably went to the punch bowl and started eating tofu chips. The night was fun and romantic. After about midnight, everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Ella, however, stayed up on the roof. She was watching the stars and some late fireworks when someone behind her said, "Still looking for that ring, huh?" She was so surprised that she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Why are you awake at this hour?" She asked. "Why are YOU awake at this hour?" He replied "Why do you care?" She said crossly. "I don't!" Cloud said, "I was just curious that's all! Can't a guy make conversation without getting his head bit off?" "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ella said, "Sorry, you just...startled me that's all." "Yeah, I do that! It's a kind of...habit." He said.  
"So..." Ella said slowly, "Do you just roam around the tower at night?"  
"Nope," He said, "I just wanted to see if anyone was setting off fireworks anymore."  
"Well that's what I was doing. There aren't any left." She said looking at him.  
"Oh," he said, looking into her eyes. "Darn it! Fireworks are my favorite part of the 4th of July." "Yeah, me too!" Ella said. Once again, she thought, "Someone could get lost in his eyes if they stared long enough." There was a short pause, which was broken when Cloud asked. "Did you enjoy this year's fourth of July?" "Yeah! You know what I did! Too bad Beastboy ate all the soy chips." She replied sarcastically. "Did you have a fun night?" "I guess...." He replied slowly, "Just something was missing. " "What?" Ella asked curiously "This." Cloud said, leaning over and kissing Ella. Just as Cloud had hoped, Ella kissed him back. After a short pause, Ella said dreamily, "Wow! It's late! I should have been in bed awhile ago!" She quickly got up and began to walk away. She stopped and turned around saying, "Goodnight Cloud." "Goodnight," said Cloud smiling. Ella then turned and walked away. In her room, Ella pinched herself on the arm. "Good!" she thought, "It wasn't a dream." Smiling, she got into bed and fell right asleep. 


	9. Green Eyed With Jealousy

Chapter Eleven: Green Eyed with Jealousy  
  
The next couple of days were a bit awkward for Ella and Cloud. Ella spent most of the time on the roof playing her flute while Cloud was trying to avoid Starfire who was trying to get him to go to the mall with her. They were called into the city a couple of times but nothing too serious had happened. Everyone was a little bored. Cyborg and Beastboy played their PS2 so much it broke and they had to get it fixed. Starfire still had no one to go to the mall with and Raven had read all of her books. Robin had no new movies to watch and was bored with his old ones. Cloud had sharpened all of his blades and was bored with training. Finally, Robin snapped after a week of this boredom. "We're going to go somewhere!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. They were all gathered in the TV room. Cloud was on one side of the room and Ella was on the other. Ever since The fourth of July, they had sat on opposite sides of the room. "Where?" Beastboy asked. "Uh, I dunno. I didn't think you guys would agree with me so I hadn't thought that far ahead yet," he replied. Ella jumped up and cried, "I have an idea! Let's go to the new amusement park that is just outside town." Everyone looked interested. "Sure," Cloud said. "We need to get away for a vacation anyways." He smiled at Ella who looked down at the floor and blushed. Beastboy, for some unknown reason, scowled at Cloud. "Okay so when do we leave?" Beastboy asked. "How about we leave in two days?" Robin suggested. "Okay," said Cyborg and everyone left to get packed except Cloud and Ella. "What's the matter?" he asked her. "What? Nothing! What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked hurriedly. "Ever since I ... um, ever since the fourth of July, you've been acting weird," he said. "Well, um, what do you expect? You gave me no warning when you kissed me," she said. She felt uncomfortable and her mind was racing. "I thought I was being spontaneous. You liked it didn't you?" "Um, well I-I-I guess so..." she said. "Is it getting hotter in here?" She thought to herself. "You kissed me back," he told her. "Yeah, I know. Um, I'm gonna go pack, okay?" she said. "Sure. We'll talk later," he replied. "That's what I'm afraid of," she thought uncomfortably. It wasn't easy talking to him about stuff like this. It always felt like the room was getting smaller and she couldn't breathe. She walked up to her room deep in thought. She didn't even notice Beastboy hiding in the shadows. When she got to her room she sat on her bed, thinking. She didn't even start to pack. Cloud was still standing in the room, looking at the stairs when Beastboy walked in. Beastboy glared at him and said, "Stay away from her. You don't have a chance with her." "What the hell? Since when did you like her and since when did you know ANYTHING about love?" he asked. "Since she got here, and I was here first so back off." Beastboy told him. "She doesn't even like you!" Cloud said. Ella came back to get her flute and saw the two boys yelling at each other, sparks flying. "Whoa! What's going on here?" she asked as she walked into the room. Both boys surprisingly turned red. "Nothing," they muttered and Beastboy glared at Cloud one last time, then stalked off, steaming. "I'm confused," Ella said. "What were you fighting about?" "Nothing!" Cloud said, walking towards the door. "Oh no! You aren't leaving until I get some answers!" Ella told him with authority. "I can't tell you. That would be betraying Beastboy. He told me something that I can't tell you," Cloud said. "Since when did you like Beastboy?" she asked. "Since, um, he told me that thing I can't tell you," Cloud said and he walked out. "I can read minds you know!" She shouted to his back. "Oh crap, you can?" He moaned turning around. "Maybe!" she said. "No you can't!" "Well, I can get Raven to!" she answered "Yeah! I'd like to see you try!" he stated. "Well, then, um, uh... you guys never tell me anything! I thought we were friends!" said Ella busting into tears as she ran to her room. "Oh man!" He thought, "I didn't mean to make her cry!" He ran after her. "Ella, don't cry" he said when he reached her room. He was about to go inside until the door slammed shut on his face, just nearly taking his nose off. By this time Robin had ran down wanting to find out what made all that commotion. "Women!" said Cloud shaking his head, exasperated. He walked away. Inside her room, Ella was wiping her fake tears. "Works every time! Ha! As if I'd cry over a matter like that!" she said picking up a book to read. Robin knocked on the door. "Ella?" he said softly. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine!" she said sniffling, "I just need to be left alone!" Robin said goodnight and then walked away. Ella acted as if Cloud wasn't there at breakfast the next morning. Even when he tried to start a conversation, she just finished her eggs, jumped up and left. He got up and followed her. Beastboy started laughing. "Phase one is complete," he laughed. "Soon Ella will be mine!" Everyone else at the table looked at him with surprise and confusion. "Right..." Raven said slowly. "Whatever you say..." Meanwhile, Cloud was sitting outside Ella's closed door. "Goddamnit!" he swore. He pounded on her door. "Come out! I'll tell you Beastboy's "secret." The door swung open. The room was empty and the vent was open. "Damn!" he said and he crawled into the vent to follow her. He caught up to her on the roof. She was playing her flute. "I'll tell you Beastboy's "secret" if you'll talk to me again!" he said. "Okay!" she said and she put her flute down. "Beastboy is in love with you and he doesn't want me to have you so he's trying to break us up, and he is trying to get you to go out with him instead of me," he said quickly. Ella was speechless for a second as she tried to make sense of what Cloud had just said. She then said slowly, "So... you guys are competing over me? Anger began to show on her face. I am not some trophy to be fought over and won!" she stormed back inside. "Damn..." Cloud said. He then turned around, threw his hands into the air, and yelled, "WHY DO BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?!?!" he walked inside weakly calling, "Ella! Wait!" 


	10. The Trip

Chapter Twelve: The Trip  
  
Ella was halfway down the stairs when she heard Cloud calling her name. She turned around. "What?" she asked. "You're interrupting my storming away from you!" "What are you mad at me for?" he asked. "It was Beastboy who was trying to fight with me." "Yes, but, um, you know..." she stuttered. "Never mind!" "Okay..." Cloud said. "But you know, I didn't do anything wrong." "Yes. I mean, no. I mean, go away!" she walked away again. Cloud shook his head and went to his room. Ella sat down on her bed once she got to her room. "Oh, crap. Now it's going to be awkward with two people!" she lay down and went to sleep. The next morning, everyone was getting ready to go to the amusement park  
when Ella arrived downstairs. Apparently, she had slept in. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Um, my alarm clock broke. I was packing it in my bag yesterday and it fell down and broke," she apologized.  
"That's alright," Robin told her. "We're almost ready to leave anyway." Ella smiled, grabbed her bags, and walked out the front door. There wasn't enough room in the T-Car so all of the luggage went in the car along with Cyborg and Robin, while the rest flew above. It took about three hours to reach the amusement park and when they arrived, they checked into their hotel. All of the girls stayed in one room and the guys stayed in another. Ella and Starfire decided to go to the beach while Raven stayed in the room to read in peace. The guys joined Ella and Star. Cyborg met some beach girl and they took off to the arcade in the hotel. Robin, Star, Beastboy, and Cloud decided to play beach volleyball. Ella snuck away to go shopping on the boardwalk when Starfire wasn't looking. It took the guys a while to teach Starfire how to play volleyball. Also, guys kept coming up to her and asking if she wanted to, "Ditch these losers and come with me?" Cloud was fed up and he punched the poor guy in the face. Not many people came back after that. Ella wasn't doing too well, either. She had to dump her frozen yogurt on a very persistent boy's head when he wouldn't go away. When Ella returned, the guys asked her to play volleyball. She reluctantly agreed. They had fun playing volleyball for the rest of the afternoon. Then, they returned to the hotel. The girls went to get Raven, while the guys suddenly remembered that Cyborg wasn't there. When they found him, they all went out to dinner. After they ate, they decided to turn in early and hit the park early the next morning. Cloud was the first one up the next morning. He woke up at 5:30am. He went outside and sat on the beach for about an hour. Three girls came up and asked him out. "Uh, sorry. I'm, um, already dating someone," he said. The girls walked away, looking mad. Ella walked up to Cloud. She sat down next to him. "I hate the guys around here!" she said frustrated. "I've to dump my frozen yogurt on a guy three times yesterday! Three times! And he STILL thinks he has a chance with me! I like frozen yogurt! Ugh!" Cloud laughed. She punched him on the arm. "Shut up!" she said. "It's not funny!" "Uh, yeah, it is!" Cloud said as he started laughing again. "So who were those girls talking to you before I came? Your girlfriends?" she teased him. "No! But they did ask me out." He shuddered. "I told them I was already going out with someone so they walked away." "Aww. Why did you do that? That's so mean. They liked you, for some reason..." she said. "Yeah and dumping ice cream on a guy who likes you, for some reason, isn't mean!" he retorted. Ella opened her mouth to reply but gasped. "Crap! He's back. He's like a frigging disease! What am I gonna do?" "Say you are going out with me," he said. "I already did!" she said. "He just kept coming back!" "Well now I'm here. So he'll have to believe me or else I'll kick his ass." The crazy guy saw Cloud sitting with Ella. He had green spiky hair. He looked nervous, stood there for a second, then blew Ella a kiss and ran away. "Oh my God..." Ella said quietly. "I can not believe that ACTUALLY worked!" "Yeah well it did," Cloud said. "Hey! You said that you already said you told him you were going out with me! Why did you say me?" "Uh, I just did, okay?" she said. "Deal with it!" Cloud laughed. "Okay... sure. We should get back now, okay?" "Yeah, alright." They both stood up and started walking to the hotel again. "Uh, Cloud?" He turned around, "Yeah?" "Thanks..." she said as she blushed a little. He smiled. "You're very welcome," he replied and they walked into the hotel. Beastboy was waiting in the hall when they came in. He looked pretty pissed. "Where the hell have you two been?!" he asked. "I've been looking all over for you!" "On a date!" Ella yelled. "Happy?" she ran to her room. Cloud looked uncomfortable after she left because Beastboy was glaring at him. "Um... Bye!" he, too, went to his room. Beastboy sat down, "CRAP!" he said. All the other Titans stared at him. "Uh, yeah! I like her! So what?!" he went outside and sat down. When Ella and Cloud came back downstairs, they all left to go to the amusement park. Beastboy was in a bad mood all the way there, but when they got there, his mood lifted. "Cool!" he said when he saw all the rides and games. "Let's go!" and he ran out of the car.  
The first ride they went on made Starfire throw up. So did the second one ...and the third one. After that, the Titans decided to split up. Starfire and Raven went to play some games and go on little rides while the other Titans went on the big Roller Coasters. Ella had to take off when the green spiky haired crazy guy showed up. She dragged Cloud with her because he was her "Boyfriend". Beastboy was watching her when this happened so he was disappointed. He followed her and Cloud. Cloud and Ella decided to go on the Ferris Wheel to get away from "Creepy Guy". They started talking when they sat down. They didn't notice a green crow settle down on their cart, listening to every word they said. "Uh, so..." Cloud started uncomfortably. It was suddenly really hot in the cart.  
"So, um..." Ella said back. She thought it was getting hot in there, too. "Is it getting hot in here or what?"  
"Yeah," Cloud said. "Yeah, it is." He looked out the side of the cart to give him something to do.  
Ella looked down. "Oh, man! "Creepy Guy" is in the cart beneath us! He's following us!"  
"Well, then we just won't let him get you, okay?" he put his arm around her. All of the sudden, the-until then unnoticed crow started pecking Cloud's arm. "What the hell!" he said. "Beastboy...?" he finally noticed it was Beastboy.  
"Beastboy?" Ella said. "Get the hell out of here!!!" Cloud looked at her, shocked. "What? He worse than the creepy guy!" Beastboy flew away, looking angry. At that moment, the Ferris Wheel ride ended and they decided to make a break for it before the creepy guy saw them. "Whew!" Ella gasped after they had run away. "I'm glad that's over!"  
"Yeah..." Cloud said thoughtfully.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing!" he said and smiled. He was really thinking about what had happened there. Why was it so hot suddenly in the cart? And why did he find it hard to say something? And why did he like it when he put his arm around Ella? And why the hell was Beastboy there? He kept on thinking about this during the whole day. Little did he know, Ella was thinking the same thing. The day was almost over and Cloud and Ella were still thinking about the incident.  
Suddenly it dawned on Ella. She stopped walking. Do I...do I LIKE him?!?! She thought. Crap! I don't want to like him! He's my teammate! That would just be way too awkward! I just can't let him know. Oh. He's looking at me. What did he say? What am I doing? Oh! Umm... say something! Not something stupid! Ella! I'm sorry girl! You're on your own! She came back to the present. "Um, I'm fine, let's go!" she said hurriedly. "I'm just, uh, thinking..."  
"About what?" he asked.  
"Uh, cookies! Let's go get some!" she said as she saw a cookie stand. "I love cookies!" she grabbed his arm and led him to the cookies.  
"Okay..." he said. He scratched the back of his neck.  
Way to think Ella! She thought. Damn. He looks so cute like that! Wait! What the hell? Why did I think that? He's not cute! He's Cloud! Yeah. Okay. Cookies... Jeeze. Why did I say cookies. I sound so stupid! She mentally hit herself.  
What just happened? Cloud thought. Cookies? I didn't know she likes cookies. I'll have to get her some. Wait. Why would I get her cookies? It's not her birthday, Christmas, or anything. And why would I get cookies anyway? That's so lameass. If that's even a word... is it? Okay back to Ella... what? Why back to Ella? It's not like I'm really her boyfriend. I'm just acting like it. But I like it... NO! No I don't! What do I care if some creepy guy is following her... yeah. I'll just walk away right now! Yeah, now... Anytime now...Damn! I can't walk away! Why? I'm confused! Do I like her? No! She's crazy! No, she's not. I'm crazy! For her... Hey! No, I'm not! Shut up Cloud! Think! About what? Ella? No! Think... sports... yeah...uh. Never mind. New subject. How about...bumper cars! Yeah. Cool. Ella. Hey! Stop that! Huh? She just said something. Talk to her. Okay. About what? ANYTHING! Okay! Cloud snapped back to reality. "Huh?" he asked.  
"I said, 'Do you want to go on that ride?'" she repeated. What was he thinking about? She asked herself. Never mind.  
"Oh! Sure!" he said. They walked into the line for the ride and stood there for 10 minutes. They then got on the roller coaster. It was a long ride but it was scary so that was cool. When they got off the ride, they saw Robin and Starfire walking towards them.  
"Hey!" Robin said.  
"Hey," they replied at the same time. (A/N: Awww) "Where's BB and Cyborg?" Cloud asked.  
"They went off together to go play some games," Starfire said. "We're getting everyone together for dinner. Come with us."  
"Okay," Ella said. "Are you having fun so far?" Ella asked Starfire.  
"Oh, yes! Raven ditched me but I found Robin and we played some fun games and got some candy of cotton," Starfire replied excitedly. They walked around the theme park and found Raven hanging out with some gothic guy. They took her away from him. They soon found Beastboy and Cyborg. They all agreed on having hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner. They sat down at a picnic table and watched a magic show. Starfire was amazed. "Aww! Look at the little bunny!" she said when the magician pulled a rabbit out of his hat. When the show was over, none of the Titans really felt like going on any rides because they didn't fell like throwing up their dinner. Starfire suggested they go on the "Wheel of Ferris" one last time before they went home. Everyone agreed. Starfire and Robin went together, to Robin's dismay, Cyborg and Beastboy went together and they threw popcorn at the happy couples, Raven went with her gothic friend, and cloud and Ella were left standing there looking uncomfortable.  
"Uh, I guess we go together?" Cloud half- asked, half-stated.  
"Yeah," Ella said and they sat down in the cart together (A/N: Awww!). They silently watched the fireworks that were starting. This isn't awkward AT ALL! Ella thought uncomfortably. Okay! Say something. Not cookies! Uh. Yeah. What am I gonna say? "Oh hey Cloud! You look nice today! I like you a lot!" Yeah right. Say... "Hey." ...Oh, forget it! If I say something, I'll look really stupid and probably say something I'm gonna regret later! I'll just sit here looking stupid instead of sounding stupid! God! He's looking at me!!! Sigh He's so good looking! What? NO! Bad Ella! No thoughts like that again! Ever! Sigh  
"Uh, so..." Cloud said slowly. Man! He thought, frustrated. Why is this so hard! Why can't I talk to her without either stuttering like an idiot or babbling like an idiot? "You like her, that's why!" The smart part of his brain said. Shut up! He told it. Fine but I'm right and you know it! "No you're not!" He said quietly.  
"What?" Ella asked. What did he just say? "No you're not!" What's that supposed to mean?? No, who's not what??  
"Uh," he said. DAMN! Did I just say that out-loud? God. Okay calm down. Make something up. Quick now! Uh, No you're not...? What am I gonna say? "No... I'm... not... uh, never mind! It was nothing. Let's just ignore that, okay?"  
"Sure!" she agreed. What was that about? Whatever. Think about... him? No! Just... sit here... and look pretty. Maybe he likes me... No! Can't think like this. Man! Why does he do this to me? HOW does he do this to me??? You're in love with him, that's why and how! No! I am not! I must be sick or something. Yeah that's it. I have the flu and being with him makes me woozy. Yeah. Being with him makes you woozy anyway... No it doesn't! Man... "So, uh, do you, uh, like being with the Teen Titans?" Ella asked lamely.  
"Uh, yeah. You?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." They sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Ella laughed. "I'm sorry!" she said while she laughed. "That was, like, really lame!" Cloud laughed, too. "Yeah it was." "Are you saying I'm lame?" she asked in mock anger. "No! No, you're not... I was just agreeing with you," he replied nervously. He didn't want her angry with him. She laughed again. "I'm just kidding! Don't be so nervous!" "Alright," he laughed. Well, at least we're talking. Cloud thought happily. All of the sudden, an open, full can of coke fell on Cloud's head and he heard Beastboy laughing his head off. "Owww..." Cloud said. "You're dead Beastboy!" He laughed at him and threw the can back. It hit Beastboy square in the nose. His nose started bleeding. "Oww!" Beastboy said. They threw the can back and forth until Raven telepathically took it away. "Damn you, Rae!" Beastboy yelled. Raven stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You are so immature!" Then she went back to talking with her friend. "Are you okay?" asked a concerned looking Ella. Please don't be hurt! She thought. "Yeah, I'm fine," Cloud replied. Look brave for her... he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay good," Ella said. "When we get off the ride, let's gang up on Beastboy!" Cloud looked at her, surprised. "What? Can't I be a little bit crazy sometimes?" she asked. "Sure," he smiled and he put his arm around her. Ella felt light-headed. Suddenly, Beastboy realized that he absolutely no chance with Ella. He shrugged and continued talking with Cyborg. Then, he started hitting on a girl in the cart ahead of him, before realizing that it was Starfire. "Beastboy!" she cried. "Stop that!" Beastboy turned red, muttered, "Sorry." Cyborg laughed at him for the rest of the ride. After the Ferris Wheel ended, Cloud reluctantly took his arm off of Ella. They got out of the cart and walked towards the rest of the group. 


	11. The Question

Chapter 13: The Question  
  
"So, do you guys want to go back to the hotel now?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I can't stand this place," Raven stated. "Okay, let's go," Robin said and the Titans went to the car. When they arrived at the hotel, everyone was exhausted so they immediately went to bed. The next day, Ella was the first one up. She was sitting in the lounge when Cloud walked up to her. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Ella replied. He sat down next to her. "So, we forgot to beat up Beastboy yesterday, eh?" he told her. "Oh, yeah. We have to do that today," she said. "So, what are we gonna do to him?" "Let's just beat him, ok?" he said. "Sure." Silence. "So, uh, what's up?" "Uh, nothing really." Just ask her out already! Cloud thought. It's not that hard! Just say, "Hey Ella! Wanna go out sometime?" But what if she says No? Then life goes on! Jeeze. Wimp. I'm no wimp! Well then, ask her out! I can't...Just do it! "HeyEllawannagooutwitme?" Cloud muttered incoherently. "Huh?" Ella asked him. "What?" "You said something." "No, I didn't." "Yeah, you did!" "Whatever." "What did you say?" "I said, 'Whatever!'" "You're crazy!" "Yeah, I know." They laughed. Beastboy walked in then and saw them laughing. He sighed. "What are you two lovebirds laughing about?" Beastboy asked them. "Hey! We're not birds," said Ella. "Yeah," Cloud agreed. "Sure, whatever. But you are in love!" Beastboy responded. They both blushed. Then... "Ahhhhh! What are you doing?" Cloud and Ella had both tackled Beastboy and began pounding the crap out of him." Cloud stood up. His hair was scattered across his face. He looks so hot... Ella thought. "That's for the pop can. And for talking when you're not supposed to," Cloud told him.  
"Yeah," Ella agreed. "And for spying on us on the Ferris Wheel!" They both turned and walked away.  
"Hee Hee. They totally dig each other," Beastboy said to himself. The rest of the Titans came out of their rooms. They spent 5 more days in the hotel. Cloud and Ella grew closer to each other throughout the week.  
On their last night there, Cloud was sitting on the beach. "Whatcha doing?" Ella asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Thinking..." he replied.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I want to ask you out but I'm too afraid to do it." The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly.  
Ella was stunned. "Uh...what?" He looked at her, turning slightly red. "Oh." She said quietly. "Well, uh you just did ask me, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess I did," Cloud said, still looking her in her eyes.  
"I accept!" she said happily. He kissed her softly. Ella felt like she was going to faint she was so happy. They sat in each other's arms on the beach for the rest of the night, content with just being together.  
  
12 Years Later  
  
Ella sat on the couch on the verandah, thinking. "What are ya doing, Ella?" Cloud asked. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
She sighed dreamily. "Thinking about the night you asked me to go out with you," she said.  
"Oh, yeah," he said. "I was afraid to ask you. I thought you didn't like me."  
"I thought you didn't like me!" Ella told him. "I had liked you since the first moment I met you. It just took me a while to figure it out."  
"Me too," Cloud said. "It's a good thing I told you, though."  
"Yeah," she looked out at the lawn. "If you hadn't have asked me out then, we would never have gotten married."  
"Mhmm." He kissed her. "Well, we have to go get ready. Everyone is coming for dinner soon."  
"Okay," Ella agreed. She stood up. "I still can't believe it. Robin asked Raven to marry him! They're so cute together!"  
"Yeah. Sure. And Starfire is bringing her Tamaranian husband. Beastboy and Cyborg are still single, though."  
"Too bad. Cloud?" she looked at the setting sun.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too Ella," and with one last kiss they went into the kitchen to prepare for the reunion.  
  
A/N: So What did you guys think?? Please send reviews. Anything but flamers please. Or at least make it constructive criticism!! Thank you!!  
  
Sincerely: Quick Draw MC Graw and Hockeygirl217 


End file.
